


Competition

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel winds up in the middle of a long-standing sibling rivalry between two Conte children. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

“Your Highness,” Lady Knight Keladry said, standing with her hands braced on the railing of the balcony. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Vania rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dense, lady knight. With all of that time along the border, you certainly aren’t innocent.”

“Princess, I know my station,” the knight objected, her shoulders tense. “And it is not alongside you – I should be fighting to defend you.”

Vania grinned, showing off her teeth, and tossed her head so her dark hair fell over her face and across one shoulder of her low-cut gown. “Which is what you think you’re doing now, I suppose.”  
She leaned over the other woman’s broad shoulder and said, softly, “I am used to getting what I want – from men or women,” she breathed, daring to let her lips brush the back of the woman’s neck. “I am not a princess of my grandfather’s generation, the one who needs her virtue protected, lady knight.”

She smirked, feeling the shiver pass through her new interest, and then heard footsteps on the stone.

“_Vania!_” Liam stood on the balcony, glowering at her as if he hadn’t done just the same thing on a moonlit night with a lady. 

“Liam,” Vania countered, coolly. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Do you have nothing better to do than follow me?”

“Your Highness,” Keladry interrupted, bowing to Liam. 

“Good evening, Lady Knight. May I have a moment with my sister?”

The knight’s face turned smooth and impassive. “Certainly, Your Highness. I should try to find my brother and sister-in-law below, truthfully. Princess,” she said, bowing to Vania.

“Lady Knight.” Vania nodded.

When Keladry was out of earshot, having returned to the ballroom below, Vania glared at her brother. “Curse it, Liam! Why must you interfere?” she hissed.

Liam chortled and punched her lightly in the arm. “Because you’re my sister, Nia. And I don’t like having to compete with you when it comes to breaking hearts.”

Vania scowled at him and stomped off the balcony, ignoring his laughter. Compete indeed. She _would_ show Liam. The lady knight wasn’t even the sort of woman he would actively pursue – he was interested purely so he could claim he was the winner.


End file.
